vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Man on Campus
Dead Man on Campus is the eighth episode of the fifth season of and the ninety-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary THE PARTY’S OVER - At Whitmore College, Elena and Caroline decide it’s time to throw a big party, but their plans are interrupted when Jesse suddenly needs Caroline’s help. At Elena’s request, Damon comes up with an effective method to get Wes to answer his questions. At the party, Elena finds that she and Aaron have a lot in common, and Caroline grows more concerned about Jesse. Meanwhile, Katherine does a favor for Matt and manages to get through to Stefan, who is still struggling to overcome the events of the summer. Finally, Bonnie does her best to cope with her new reality, and Damon makes a terrifying discovery about a secret society. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan/Gregor * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore Co-Starring *Rebecca Koon as Old Woman Trivia *Antagonists: Gregor, Jesse, and Wes Maxfield. *This is the first episode of the second chapter of Season Five, The Augustine Chapter. *We learn that it has been fourteen days since For Whom the Bell Tolls, ''which means the events of ''Monster's Ball, Handle with Care and Death and the Maiden have taken place over the span of two weeks. **Likewise, it has been fourteen days since Wes turned Jesse into a vampire to make him his test subject for Augustine. *Despite having killed Silas to give him closure with regards to the trauma he cause, Stefan is still suffering from the effects of his time in the safe, and Katherine informs him that he has PTSD. When Stefan scoffs at her attempts to help him, Katherine admits that she suffered from PTSD as well after the loss of her daughter in 1490 and after Klaus slaughtered her entire family and hunted her for five hundred years. *Elena and Caroline throw their first college party in the common room of their dorm. * It was revealed that the experiments Wes did on Jesse turned him into an Augustine Vampire who craves the blood of other vampires rather than the blood of humans. It's was also demonstrated that an Augustine Vampire, even one who is a newborn like Jesse, possesses equal or superior strength to regular vampires; when Jesse caught the scent of Damon's blood, he attacked him and easily overpowered him despite the fact that Damon had been a vampire over 150 years longer than he had. ** It's unknown if it's solely subsisting on vampire blood that causes Augustine Vampires to be stronger than regular vampires, or if it's a side-effect of the experimentation. There is only one non-Augustine vampire who feeds solely on vampire blood, and that is Mikael; like with Jesse, it's unknown if it's the vampire blood diet that makes Mikael such a formidable fighter, or if his enhanced abilities are only powerful because he is the oldest of all the vampires in the history of the species. * When Jesse began to feed so hard on Damon that he became concerned that the fledgling vampire would literally rip his head off, Elena was forced to stake and kill Jesse to save Damon. * Katherine attempted to kill herself by jumping off the clock tower so she wouldn't have to face dying by aging, but was saved by Stefan. * Stefan meets Nadia, and finds out she is Katherine's daughter. * It is revealed that Katherine speaks Czech when she translates the video Matt took of Gregor (the Passenger who had been possessing him) talking to a man named Kristof on the phone while he was in control of his body. * Katherine, feeling sorry for Matt and curious about Gregor and his involvement with Nadia, decided to help him by summoning Stefan (who had brought the Traveler knife) and Nadia to assist her. She then called Gregor's spirit forth to give him control of Matt's body so she could interrogate him as to what he's doing in Mystic Falls. Gregor reluctantly admits that he was only with Nadia so he could get closer to Katherine, because he had orders to kill her after he killed Silas. ** Angered by Gregor's confession, Katherine stabbed Matt in the stomach with the Traveler knife to kill Gregor's spirit for good and rid Matt of his influence, much to the anger of Nadia. ** It was later hinted that the Travelers wanted to kill Katherine, Silas and Amara because they needed to eliminate all of the doppelgängers except for Stefan and Elena in order to use their combined blood to break their curse. * Damon is revealed to be one of the Augustine Society's former vampires test subjects, on whom their doctors experimented for years in hopes of using their accelerated healing and their vampire blood in order to research their use for possible medical advancements for humans. Shortly afterward, Wes knocked Damon out with atomized vervain gas and captured him, making him an Augustine test subject once again. * It is revealed by Katherine that her father/Nadia's grandfather was a Traveler, which is why she knew so much about Passenger spells and the culture of the Travelers. * Stefan mentioned his first victims as a vampire when Katherine forced him to list them in order to come down from his PTSD-induced panic attack. Among those listed were his father Giuseppe Salvatore and fellow Founders Thomas Fell, Honoria Fell, Marianna Lockwood, Christopher Gilbert, and Margaret Forbes. This means Stefan has killed at least one member of each of the Founding Families of Mystic Falls. *Wes' major plan is to revealed to be his desire to create vampires that will only drink from other vampires, which would eliminate humans as a food source for them and would therefore protect them from harm and/or death at their hands. * Bonnie is now a freshman at Whitmore College, rooming with Elena and Caroline as the the three originally intended. * Following this episode, there was an one-week hiatus until December 5 when The Cell airs. * Katherine removed Gregor from Matt's body killing Gregor in the process without harming Matt as well. * Caroline expresses some signs to Elena that she does not approve of her relationship with Damon. * Bonnie and Jeremy make love for the first time. * Although this episode is the first time we have seen Bonnie and Jeremy make love, the way in which Bonnie refers to having sex while they are talking on the bench earlier in the daycould suggest otherwise. However this has yet to be confirmed, and because of this fact, this episode is the official marker for the first time they have sex. Body Count *Jesse - staked, killed by Elena. *Gregor (spirit) - stabbed, killed by Katherine with the Traveler knife. *Old Woman - unknown. Continuity *Matt and Gregor return after being absent for three episodes. *Silas was mentioned in this episode. He was killed by Stefan in Death and the Maiden. *Klaus was mentioned in this episode by Katherine. He was last seen in Graduation. *Giuseppe Salvatore was mentioned by Stefan. He was last seen in Blood Brothers in a flashback. *Thomas Fell was mentioned by Stefan. He was last seen in The Dinner Party in a flashback. *Honoria Fell was mentioned by Stefan. She was last seen in The Dinner Party in a flashback. *Marianna Lockwood was mentioned by Stefan. She was last seen in 1912 in a flashback. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Grill **Mystic Falls Police Station (tower only) *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Elena, Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room ***Jesse's Dorm Room **Wes Maxfield's Lab *Hotel Room Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.67 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.05 million less than the previous episode. *Hashtag during the airing is #BeremyKisses Cultural References *'' '' is the name of a 1998 dark comedy film starring and . Quotes :Stefan: "I thought that killing Silas would have let me move on with my life, but I was wrong." :Bonnie: "See you tonight?" :Jeremy: "Yeah." :Unknown witch: (to Bonnie before passing though her to the Other Side) "I'm ready." :Bonnie: "We knew there'd be consequences." :Katherine: "Stefan, relax." :Stefan: "I can't.. do that!" ---- :Damon: "So, apparently we've been invited to a college party." (He pauses when he hears nothing but silence from Stefan) "Yeah, that was my first reaction too. But then Elena promised ..... alcohol." (Damon sees Stefan is in the midst of a panic attack and becomes concerned) "Stefan, are you okay?" :Stefan: (embarrassed) "Yeah, I'm fine." :Damon: (worried) "How about my favorite ..... chair?" :(Stefan realizes that he clawed through the arm of the leather armchair and quickly takes them out) :Stefan: "Just tell Elena thanks, but I'm not really up for a party tonight." ---- :Elena: (to the newly-turned Jesse) "First rule of being a vampire is realizing how awesome you are." ---- :Elena: "Okay. I know this is going to sound lame, but-" :Damon: "Anytime you start with "This is gonna sound lame," guess what? It is!" ---- :Stefan: "Just out of morbid curiosity, which one of you is younger?" :Katherine: *simultaneously) "I am." :Nadia: (simultaneously) "I am." ---- :Katherine: "Dear Nadia... Sorry I had to kill your boyfriend, but it was the motherly thing to do. Suicide, however? Not very motherly of me. I ran from my enemies for 500 years, and then one day, I stopped. Now, a new enemy wants me dead. Sure I could run from the Travelers, but there's still one enemy that I can never escape-- time. So, call it pride or vanity, but after the life that I've led, I refuse to drift off into the sunset. Good-bye, Nadia." ---- :Stefan: "Hey. You're Katherine Pierce. Suck it up." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x08 Promo "Dead Man on Campus" (HD)|Short promo The Vampire Diaries - Dead Man on Campus Preview|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 5x08 Webclip - Dead Man on Campus|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Dead Man on Campus|Rehash Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x08-01.jpg|Elena and Caroline 5x08-02.jpg 5x08-03.jpg 5x08-04.jpg|Jesse and Caroline 5x08-05.jpg 5x08-06.jpg|Jesse and Bonnie Dead Man on Campus - Elena and Aaron.jpg|Elena and Aaron |-|Screencaps= Tumblr mwoanzftQJ1s8k85mo1 500.jpg KatStef 108.jpg|Katherine and Stefan The-Vampire-Diaries-5x08-Extended-Promo-Dead-Man-on-Campus-HD-078.jpg Stefan catches Katherine.png KatNadia 508.png 39.jpg|Damon's flashback 35.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 16.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 15.jpg|Damon's flashback 28.jpg|Damon's flashback 26.jpg|Damon's flashback 24.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 11.jpg|Damon's flashback 22.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 9.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 8.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 7.jpg|Damon's flashback 15.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 5.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 4.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 3.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 2.jpg|Damon's flashback Torture times 1.jpg|Damon's flashback 1456710 574104872663411 1742429885 n.jpg 1477536 575733892500509 219172539 n.png Caroline 5x8....jpg Caroline and Elena 5x8.,.,.,.jpg Caroline in 5x8.png Caroline is upset with Elena.png Caroline - Jesse 5x8.png Jesse bites Caroline 5x8.png Jesse and Caroline kiss.png|Jesse and Caroline Jesse and Caroline in 5x8.,..png Caroline-Elena 5x8.png Caroline bites Jesse.png Caroline Forbes 5x8.,..png Caroline and Jesse.,..png Caroline 5x8....png Caroline and Jesse 5x8.png Elena- Caroline.png Caroline Forbes 5x8.png Caroline and Elena.,.,..png Caroline and Elena,.,..png Caroline and Elena 5x8...png Caroline 5x8.png Caroline and Elena 5x8.png Caroline and Elena 5x8..png Tumblr mwvyo9SngI1rktz8mo1 500.png Beremy 8.jpg Beremy 7.jpg Beremy 6.jpg Beremy 5.jpg Beremy 4.jpg Beremy 3.jpg Beremy 2.jpg Beremy 1.jpg Jesse-morde-Damon.jpg Jessevamp.jpg V08277_vampirediariesth_rqrd4ehefakbm4lk.jpg|Caroline The.vampire.diaries.s05e08.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 40.36 -2014.05.13 03.37.43-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e08.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 40.33 -2014.05.13 03.37.02-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e08.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 40.27 -2014.05.13 03.36.50-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e08.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 40.17 -2014.05.13 03.36.34-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e08.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 06.59 -2014.05.13 03.35.25-.jpg Delena508-1.jpg Delena508-2.jpg Delena508-3.jpg Delena508-4.jpg Delena508-5.jpg Delena508-6.jpg Delena508-7.jpg Delena508-8.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five